Winter Love
by Kuroi Hikari
Summary: One snowy winter night, Naruto ran into his all-time rival, Sasuke. One thing led to another... This fic is the result of an RP, that sort of turned more perverted than what was intended at first. ;P


**Author's Notes:** (bursts out laughing) Actually, this wasn't meant to be a fanfic at all… it was all part of an RP (role play) thing that my friend Disguised-chan and I were doing. She RPed as Sasuke, and I RPed as Naruto, that's why the writing styles are different for every switching perspective. Er… it was my first time RPing, so I know that I suck… and I don't know how, but it got more perverted than we first intended it to be. This fic sorta wrote itself. Not that we're complaining. ;P

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the anime series Naruto in any way, please don't rub it in. ;;;;;

**Warnings:** Er… shounen ai, maybe yaoi and light lime? Well, it's rated R just to be safe... ;;;;;;;

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Winter Love**

A dark haired teen stood outside against the tree, leaning against it casually looking out into the distance. The wind blew his black hair softly against his face, hiding his onyx eyes. He was Uchiha Sasuke... The last remaining person from his clan... Ever since Itachi had killed his family. His eyes held some light pain and he scowled. He was in one of those MOODS again...

A blond male teen with baby blue eyes ran enthusiastically towards his favourite ramen stall. On the way there, he saw his all-time rival. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! It's almost midnight, what are you doing out here so late?!", yelled the blond, as he pointed his index finger at the brooding teen. 'Stupid Sasuke, he looks like he has a stick shoved his ass again!', he thought.

Sasuke flinched and turned around sharply when he noticed the loud arrogant voice... Belonging to none other then... Naruto? He scowled but calmed himself. "Dobe, don't yell so loud at this time of night! And I have my reasons....", he whispered, his eyes flashing pain for a second. He had been thinking of Itachi again... Turning back to his blonde rival, he said again, "What about you? Why are you out here?".

Naruto blinked. For a split second, he thought that he saw a look of pain in his rival's eyes. 'Nah, I was just imagining it.', thought Naruto. He put his hands behind his head, and exclaimed, "I'm gonna go eat RAMEN!! It's the greatest food in the world!", and flashed his infamous fox-grin. "But what I do is none of your business anyway!", and with that, Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him timidly. He wasn't even in the mood to argue. "Damn... Why do I have to feel like this right now... in front of...HIM?", he thought, staring at Naruto. He turned his head and shifted his position to walk away. "Whatever dobe....do whatever you want... but... go home early ok? It's... it's gonna be cold..". He didn't know why he added that but he still didn't want the blonde to get sick.

Naruto wondered what was wrong with his rival; he seemed kind of... off. 'Maybe HE's the one getting sick.', he mused. "I'll go home whenever I want to!", yelled Naruto, "And besides, I never get sick!". The blond turned around, his back facing Sasuke. Quietly, he muttered, "So what if it's cold... What do you care anyway?".

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto's direction. He scowled again. 'Urrgh...that idiot's trying to piss me off really bad today isn't he...', he thought. "Who cares what I think? Just go home already!!!", he yelled, much harsher then he intended it to be. A lightly apologetic look spread across his face as he whispered hesitantly, "look... I'm in a bad mood alright? And I don't want to take the blame when you get sick.".

"Che, it's not like you care, whether I get sick or not.", Naruto muttered, and turned around. "So you finally admit that you're being an ass?", he said in a teasing way. After giving the Uchiha a once-over, the hyperactive blond grinned, and said, "You look like shit, YOU should be the one going home. Wouldn't want YOU to get sick tomorrow.". Then he added, "I won't have anyone to spare with if you get sick.".

Sasuke's patience lowered each time Naruto added his annoying little comment. "Tsh... Stupid usuratonkachi...", he muttered angrily, glaring at Naruto. Sighing, he walked closer to Naruto. Staring at the shorter teen for a second or two, he grabbed Naruto's arms tightly, as he walked. "Shut up... You're going home... Even if I have to take you by force, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you follow me today.".

Naruto struggled to get out of the Uchiha's hold, but Sasuke's grip on his arm was too tight. "W-what are you doing, Sasuke?! I wasn't gonna follow you or anything! Let me go, you bastard!", protested the blond, "What's wrong with you today?!".

Sasuke flashed a warning glare back at the blonde to not try his patience. However, he didn't want to bruise the little idiot, so he lightly let go of it. "Grr... walk faster, dobe.", he said, pulling him a bit too closer to him subconsciously by accident. He blushed when their faces almost touched, and coughed.

Naruto blushed. Where was this strange feeling coming from? It wasn't the Kyuubi, that's for sure. Suddenly, the cold night time air didn't seem so cold anymore. 'Grrr... Stupid Sasuke, making me have weird feelings. I know! He's probably using some jutsu on me to distract me during training!', Naruto glared at Sasuke, and was about to yell at him again, but it suddenly began to snow.

Sasuke coughed and put his hands lightly over his mouth, glancing Naruto every so often. However he looked up, and blinking softly in surprise when he felt soft wetness press against his face. 'What the... It's snowing already? I didn't think it would be this cold...', he thought. "Ok, now you really have to go.", he muttered, pulling Naruto closer to him once again. 'Damn you for wearing such flimsy clothing...', he thought, staring at Naruto's loose black tanktop. "Ok here's your house...", he mumbled but frowned when he realized that he went to his own house by accident.

Naruto, who was busy gazing at the snowflakes that settled on his hand, blushed at the proximity of him and Sasuke. He looked up. "This isn't my house! It's YOUR house!", he said, and sneezed. "God, I didn't think it'd be that cold today.", he muttered. He shivered, and wrapped his arms around himself.

Sasuke looked at him. He wanted to call him an idiot, but blushed when he knew he couldn't. It WAS his fault that he brought Naruto to the wrong house. Smirking at the shivering blonde, he hurriedly grabbed Naruto's arm, going near the door, opening it to pull him inside. Sasuke panted and breathed out. 'Of all the shit that's been happening...now I gotta keep him in my own house... grr…', he thought. He looked around to find something to cover the blonde up. Grabbing a rough blanket, he tossed it to the blonde. "Take your shoes off and stay in here until it gets better outside.".

Naruto was too cold to retort, and shakily took off his shoes. "O-okay.", he panted from the cold, and grabbed the blanket to cover himself with. He followed Sasuke into the living room, where there was a large sofa, and sat down. He looked around, and noted that the entire place was spotless. He mentally snorted, 'It figures... THE Uchiha Sasuke just HAS to be ridiculously clean.'. His clothes were damp from the snow, and the snow had left his hair cold and soggy too. Naruto was not a happy camper.

Sasuke wiped off the drops of snow from his clothes as he went in to where Naruto was. He smirked. "Anyways, dobe… Don't make yourself too comfortable… You're out of here as soon as the snow stops. ", he said coldly but walked closer to the blonde, leaning against the sofa. He stared intently at Naruto before asking, "Anyway... Are you still cold?".

Naruto blushed under the intense gaze of the Uchiha, and lowered his head. He shook his head. "N-no.", he said, his voice barely above a whisper. In truth, he was still cold, but he would never admit it to his rival. Sasuke, being the bastard that he is, would probably laugh at him for being weak.

Sasuke frowned and inched closer more then ever, he tilted Naruto's head upwards, as his fingers brushed against Naruto's mouth. "Your lips blue...", Sasuke whispered, showing some sympathy for a second.

Naruto froze. Sasuke's fingers felt warm against his lips. He could almost feel the Uchiha's breath on his face. Then, he blushed, and backed away, further into the sofa. "W-what are you doing, Sasuke-teme?! You're acting so weird today!", said Naruto, bewildered. He looked away from the other teen. 'Sasuke's been unusually nice today. I... like it. But everything will be back to normal tomorrow, and he'll be a bastard again.', he thought.

Sasuke flinched when he saw Naruto's jerked movement and blushed heavily. "W... what, baka? What's wrong with you..?", he asked unsteadily as his heart beat started to quicken. He touched Naruto's arm softly, again subconsciously.

Naruto blushed at the contact, but didn't move away this time. "Nothing's wrong with ME... You're the one that's acting weird today!", he retorted. He could hear his own loud, accelerating heartbeat, and was almost afraid that the Uchiha could hear it too. "T-teme..."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's retort and his eyes turned away angrily. "Shut up... You don't even know how I really feel... Don't talk like you know what you're talking about, you idiot!". His arms traveled up to his head and his head bowed down, hair covering his eyes.

"What do you mean?! How can I know how you feel if you keep shutting me out?! You're always so quiet, arrogant, uncaring, and you're always being a bastard!", yelled Naruto, "And don't tell me to shut up!"

Sasuke sharply turned his head towards Naruto. His patience had finally snapped. "So what if I am? And why the fuck would you care about how I would feel?! No one will, and no one should because they don't fucking understand, let alone YOU, dobe... You don't at all...", he trailed off, eyes turning into somewhat sorrow once again. "It was a really bad idea to bring Naruto here... I can't face anyone when I'm like this... Goddamnit...", he thought, scowling even more deeply then ever.

Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation. "You're always so difficult to talk to! I CARE!! I care, because... because you're my friend! Che, it's not like YOU understand me either! Fucking bastard, always acting like you have a ten foot pole shoved up your ass!!", ranted the frustrated blond, while glaring at Sasuke. He didn't know why the Sharingan-user was in such a bad mood.

Sasuke's heart beat quickened even more when he heard Naruto's words. 'A friend....? You think I'm your friend..?', he thought, looking at the angry shorter blonde beside him with softened eyes. 'I should be happy but....that doesn't seem like enough....you mean more to me...', he thought again. Quite instantly, without thought, the Uchiha boy gritted his teeth, grabbed the blonde harshly, and pinned him between his arms on the sofa. His eyes flashed the famous Sharingan.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. "S-Sasuke...", he gasped, as he saw his rival's Sharingan. Naruto struggled against Sasuke, trying to get his rival to release him. "I don't know what the hell you're so worked up about! What's wrong with you?!". He didn't understand. He didn't understand at all, why Sasuke was acting this way. What did he do wrong? Was it something that he said?

Sasuke's Sharingan was awakened, and even he didn't really get why... He was just so frustrated, about how he was acting, about Naruto... About everything. And he couldn't help it. Sadly, Naruto had become the main focus for him to take out his stress on. He lowered his head as his black bangs covered his eyes entirely. Biting his lips softly he whispered huskily, "Don't say another word...", before taking the blonde's mouth to his deeply.

Naruto's eyes widened and froze in even more shock. His chest suddenly felt like it was going to burst with emotions, yet he felt slightly tranquil and content. He blushed heavily, and tentatively responded to the kiss. 'Sasuke...', his mind whispered.

"Why... Why am I doing this…? Do I really feel like this towards Naruto..? Why..?", thoughts were swarming all over his head until it became clouded over as passion took over. He felt... desperate right now. He wanted someone to calm his pain, or to ease his feelings. He opened his mouth a bit wider and brushed his mouth against Naruto's fervently. Taking his hands, he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pushing it down towards the couch.

"Hnnnn... ", Naruto moaned into the kiss, and let Sasuke push him down into the couch. He laid his hands on Sasuke's back, and let his hands roam a little. Never before, had he felt so dizzy, light-headed and hot. He was lost in the moment, and he could feel himself wanting more. He ran his hands up and down Sasuke's back, clutching at his shirt.

Sasuke was deeply enraptured within Naruto's scent, body and everything about him. Mouths still deeply lip-locking, Sasuke's bigger body was now completely over Naruto as he took his pale hand, traveling it to Naruto's waistband. He lifted up the black tanktop lightly to put his hand in a bit, feeling the soft skin.

"Hnnnnnnn...", moaned Naruto, as he felt Sasuke's body pressed onto his. A hot, near-burning sensation was left behind, everytime the Uchiha touched him. "Ahhhnnnn!", Naruto gasped, when Sasuke's hand touched the skin under his shirt. He arched into the touch, and moaned even more into the kiss. He slowly began to slide his hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt.

Every time Sasuke heard Naruto's moan, his heartbeat quickened and he pulled his mouth away lightly, before dipping down again, prying open Naruto's mouth, kissing it all over again. They were both blushing madly and hearts were beating in unison. Sasuke couldn't help but gasp when he felt Naruto touch his smooth, pale back. His hands were roaming around Naruto's chest now, the black tanktop raised up high.

"Hnnn.... Sasukeeee... ", Naruto moaned, as he felt himself get hard from the intense make-out session. Sasuke was so good with his hands... he could almost melt under Sasuke's touches. Naruto pressed his pelvis against Sasuke's, and began to slide his rival's shirt off.

Sasuke breathed out huskily, letting go of Naruto's lips with a light "smack". He stared into the blond's eyes intently, shaking his head lightly. He didn't want Naruto to be so forceful. Then, slowly but surely, Sasuke slid off his black shirt, revealing his pale, yet very nicely muscled chest. He inched closer again, putting his hands deep into Naruto's hair as he parted open Naruto's mouth, kissing him deeply again.

"Hnnnnnnnn.... ", Naruto breathed heavily, as he and Sasuke kissed. The Uchiha's body was very attractive, and it made Naruto feel even hotter than before. He blushed, and remembered that he was still a virgin. "Hnnnn, wait… Haaa... Sasuke... wait, stop... hnnn... I don't think we should go so fast... ".

Sasuke grunted as he pulled away lightly, until only a couple of centimeters space remained between them. His eyes were open, the blood red Sharingan was still there, yet was heavily glazed with lust. 'I want you....', the thought swished by the Uchiha's head. Cupping the blonde's cheeks, he murmured softly. "I'll make sure we don't go too far... I'll stop if you want me too...", but he knew he still wanted Naruto; the only person that made him feel this way... to open up his forgotten heart even a bit, and someone who always stuck by him through his pain...

"Sasuke, I... I don't think I'm ready yet... I'm sorry.", whispered Naruto as he lowered his eyes. "Kissing and groping is okay, but I don't think I'm ready for sex." Naruto blushed heavily as he said that.

Sasuke's Sharingan slowly dissipated, and a bit of disappointment lingered in his eyes. Had Naruto not trust him too much? No... He had moved too fast with him... 'Understandable...', Sasuke thought, before he smiled lightly at the blonde beneath him. 'But I'm glad that you accepted me.', the thought came again. He leaned in one last time, kissing Naruto's neck slowly, his hands squeezing Naruto's soft waist before he completely pulled away.

Naruto sat up, and smiled, a true, genuine smile. "Thanks for understanding. Sasuke, I... I love you." Seeing Sasuke smile a tiny bit, and say, "I love you too.", warmed Naruto's heart, and he knew that their relationship would never be the same again. 'I guess I'll just tell Sakura-chan that I've moved on.', mused Naruto, and he laughed out loud. Sasuke looked at him strangely, wondering what he found so amusing, and proceeded to put his clothes back on. After he and Sasuke got dressed, it had stopped snowing, so Sasuke walked Naruto home, their fingers intertwined.

Up in a tree right outside of Sasuke's house, sat a lone, male figure. He had seen everything through a window in Sasuke's living room. His one visible eye twinkled in amusement as he chuckled, "Ufufufu… Isn't this an interesting development… I hope they'll do more than THAT next time.". The silver-haired figure tucked away his latest volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise – Yaoi Edition', and leapt away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahahaha… It was our first time writing something like this; usually, we only READ perverted fics, not write them… Disguised-chan and I couldn't get past the point where we got Sasuke to take off his clothes. ;;;;;; We were both too embarrassed, and too busy blushing and laughing our asses off. XD XD I posted this just for fun, as a one-shot, so no flames please, reviews only. ;P


End file.
